To Scheme Against The Queen
by Hidden.Hermit
Summary: Elsa insists on courting Anna properly. Anna disagrees with this and comes up with a 100% foolproof plan to get her way. Awkward situations and mayhem ensue. [Elsanna] [Incest/Icest] [Fluff] [Sequel to - A Promise of Forever]


**To Scheme Against The Queen**

**Summary:****Elsa insists on courting Anna properly. Anna disagrees with this and comes up with a 100% foolproof plan to get her way. Awkward situations and mayhem ensue. [Elsanna] [Incest/Icest] [Fluff] [Sequel to - A Promise of Forever]**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything associated with it. I am not making a profit off of this story. I am just a poor college-goer who is obsessed/in-love-with the movie.**

_**A/N: Thanks to your lovely reviews for A Promise of Forever, I was convinced to do the sequel. This story will be between 5 and 10 chapters long, will have copious amounts of humor, fluff, and steam, and will – on average – contain chapters between 3,000 – 6,000 words. First chapter is short, I know, but subsequent chapters will be longer. Probably. I hope. Also, this fic will remain on the lighthearted side, so don't expect angry mobs or anything.**_

**O0O0O**

"Wait, wait, wait," Kristoff spluttered incredulously, his jaw dropping as his sandwich froze halfway to his mouth. "So- let me get this straight. I go away on business for a week and come back to find you _engaged_ to your _sister_?!"

Anna's hand shot out and covered his mouth as she shushed him with a hiss. Looking around in nervous suspicion, she only released her hold when she was certain that there was no one close enough to have heard his startlingly loud words.

"Don't be so loud!" Anna sent him a cross look as she went back to holding her sandwich with both hands, her legs kicking lightly above the water as they sat on one of the less occupied docks for privacy. "Elsa doesn't want anyone knowing yet."

Kristoff shot her a slightly strangled look before closing his eyes and breathing slowly and deeply, obviously trying to do some sort of meditation to clear his thoughts. As the minutes passed by in silence, Anna slowly began fidgeting until it got to the point where she was unconsciously picking apart her sandwich and letting the pieces fall into the calm water below. Horrified at her actions when she finally realized what she was doing – how could she waste a perfectly good sandwich like that? It wasn't chocolate, but still! – Anna stayed her hands and turned her attention back to her worryingly silent friend.

"Kristoff?" Anna's words were hesitant, worry audible in her slightly wavering tone. "Kristoff, say something!"

Kristoff held up a large hand, a single finger pointing up in the universal sign of 'give me a minute'. Anna quieted reluctantly by stuffing a chunk of her sandwich into her mouth. Finally, after what felt like forever, Kristoff let out a large sigh and relaxed his tense shoulders into a slump. When he spoke, his voice was slightly higher pitched than usual though the incredulous accusing tone from earlier was thankfully absent.

"So, uh. Hmm. You and the Queen," Kristoff swallowed. "When uh, when did that happen, exactly?"

"You… you're okay with me and Elsa being together?" Anna asked hesitantly, both her voice and her expression betraying her growing hope. Kristoff was one of her best friends – alongside Olaf and Joan – and she really wanted him to be on her side with this.

"Well, I mean, it's a little… different, I suppose," Kristoff hedged slightly, trying to be both truthful and not earn himself a smack from the deceptively strong redhead in the process. "But I mean, love's love, and you can't choose who you love, right? Plus you guys have true love on your side, and that's serious stuff…"

At Anna's slightly confused look at his rambling, he wrestled his words under control and continued with a sigh. "What I mean to say is- does Elsa make you happy?"

Anna's eyes brightened and her smile was wide and immediate, her voice full of barely contained joy. "Of course! Elsa's just- I mean she's…" Anna sighed wistfully, her eyes softening and her smile shrinking into something smaller yet altogether sappier. "I've never been happier than when I am with her."

"Then yes, I'm okay with it," Kristoff stated, immensely happy that he had taken the time to calm his more _intense_ reactions when Anna squeaked in happiness and gave him a one-armed squeeze.

When Anna settled back into her own seat – though settled wasn't quite the right word seeing as she continued to bounce giddily – Kristoff went to take another bite of his sandwich only to realize that he wasn't holding anything. Glancing around in bewilderment, he slowly narrowed his gaze at the reindeer sitting on his other side who was happily chewing on something he most assuredly hadn't been chewing on before.

The pointed gaze he received in return for his scowl said it all – _share_.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Kristoff turned his attention back to their conversation. "So, uh, back to my question that you never answered…?

"What?" Anna blinked in confusion before letting out an 'oh' of understanding. "Well, um, unofficially? Three nights ago. Officially… Morning before last."

"…And you're already engaged?" Kristoff deadpanned. He had thought that rushing into marriage was just Anna being Anna, but maybe it was a family thing if Elsa was encouraging it.

"Yes." Anna nodded, before a slight frown slid across her lips. Stopping herself mid-nod, she instead shook her head to the side. "Well, no. Kind of - but at the same time - not really."

"Thanks," Kristoff stated, sarcasm practically dripping from his words. "That really cleared things up for me."

"It- Okay," Anna hesitated slightly, biting her lip as she struggled to think of how to explain something that all royals were taught in as little words as possible. "So, we're promised. Not engaged," Anna paused for a beat before adding. "Yet."

"Promised, engaged," Kristoff glanced at her quizzically. "What's the difference?"

Apparently that wasn't long enough to get her meaning across. Thinking for but a moment, she finally decided to just talk and hope her explanation made some sort of sense. "It's basically stating an intent to court. When two people are promised, the promisee spends all of her focus on the promiser instead of splitting her attention among multiple potential suitors. The promiser, on the other hand, gains the opportunity to pursue and court the promisee without having to worry about having her affections stolen by a different suitor. After an indeterminate period of wooing, they either state their intent to marry - in which they become engaged - or break it off and try again with different people."

Anna blinked and nodded, pretty sure she had covered all of the bases, before raising an eyebrow at her confused friend. "Understand?"

"So…" Kristoff drew the word out unnecessarily, his nose scrunched up as he attempted to decipher what exactly Anna had just said and translate it into layman's terms. His conclusion, when he came to it, was that royals were weird – and unnecessarily complicated - beings. "…It's basically like being engaged to be engaged?"

Anna opened her mouth to protest that he was wrong and had missed the whole point before she hesitated. Thinking about it, she finally shrugged sheepishly. "…Basically."

"Well, that's good then." Kristoff stated after a few moments of reflection. Maybe rushing into marriage was just an Anna thing. If this were any indication, Elsa seemed to be able to keep her sensibilities even when faced with her stubborn sister, which was a feat in and of itself. He immediately felt better about the whole situation – at least one person in their relationship had some sense. "Okay. I totally approve of this courting thing."

"Wait- _what_?" Anna gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Why would you do something crazy like that? Kristoff! I thought you were on my side!"

"Elsa's not rushing into things even though you two love each other – or maybe because you love each other. She wants to take things slow so neither of you mess anything up." Kristoff nodded decisively to support his words. "I approve." Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as her words and tone registered, he shot her a glance. "Why- you don't?"

"Of course I _don't_!" Anna threw her hands up in aggravation, her mostly eaten sandwich flying from her grasp and only to be picked up by a swooping and triumphant seagull before it even hit the water. "Our interactions have been _chaste_ and- and _appropriate_ for courting ever since she sprung the idea on me and it's _killing me_!" Unbidden, the memory of that event came to mind causing her to groan in exasperation and throw herself backwards so that she was lying spread eagle on the dock.

_/_

_After a short while of cuddling, Anna had the sudden urge to make sure that everything that had happened so far wasn't just some sort of extremely realistic dream. Urged on by the fluttery warmth within her, she lifted her head off of Elsa's chest and stared down at the sweetly smiling blonde – momentarily mesmerized by the gentle fluttering of her eyelashes – before her gaze slid down to rest on slightly parted pink lips. Lowering her head until she could feel the warm puffs of breath, Anna closed the slight distance and captured her sister's sweet lips._

_She hadn't meant for the kiss to be anything but slow and sweet, however when she felt Elsa softly respond with the tiniest bit of pressure – when she felt her sister's slightly parted lips opening just a fraction more to allow Anna's tongue to shyly meet her own - Anna couldn't help but press harder into the kiss. Twisting the sweet kiss into something altogether more passionate, Anna had gleefully taken the initiative and pushed forward to explore the interior of Elsa's mouth, her tongue playfully avoiding its partner as she rubbed against as much of the soft and sensitive skin as she could. And that's when she heard it._

_It was a small sound – barely audible over the sound of their hot kiss and harsh breathing – but it was a sound that made Anna's blood run hot and her control dissolve into nothing._

_It was the tiniest of moans – the tiniest of moans from her normally calm and composed sister. Mind dizzy with sudden desire, Anna's only goal from that point forward was to hear as many of those delicious sounds as possible. _

_And so Anna, ever the loving and studious sister that she was, redoubled her efforts and threw all of her attention and focus into her chosen cause._

_She was, quite simply, intoxicated – and far beyond the point of being reasoned with._

_Elsa pulled away with a gasp, her chest heaving and her usually pale cheeks flushed a deep rose. "A-Anna! We… W-we should…" Elsa trailed off with a light whimper as Anna trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck, the younger girl's actions causing Elsa to quiver lightly and momentarily forget what she was trying to say._

"_Slow!" Elsa squeaked, her breath catching in her throat as Anna curiously licked at her pulse. "W-we should p-probably s-slow down…" Elsa's voice trailed off into another light moan as Anna gave her pulse one more light lick before nibbling slowly and sensuously on the soft pale skin._

_Anna knew Elsa was trying to tell her something, and she understood – in some far corner of her brain that wasn't currently intently focusing on how Elsa looked and tasted and sounded beneath her – that what the Queen was suggesting probably had some sort of merit. At the moment, however, Anna couldn't bring herself to care about anything that would put a stop to her current actions._

_She wasn't sure if it was the sounds themselves, or the fact that it was her – the slightly awkward klutz – that was the cause of the delicious sounds escaping her sister that inflamed her own passions to further heights. All she really knew for certain was that she'd never be able to get enough of Elsa – and she most __**certainly**__ did __**not**__ want to stop._

_Shifting into a more comfortable position – and one that gave her better access – Anna suddenly sucked hard on the skin between her teeth as her knee settled between Elsa's legs and 'accidentally' pressed up._

_A loud moan tore its way out of Elsa's throat at the dual sensation, her magic rushing just beneath the skin at each of the locations Anna touched as if it too yearned to be close to the younger girl as heat exploded within her. Mind suddenly bereft of all thoughts of slowing down and stopping Anna, Elsa instead snapped into action. No longer content to allow Anna to lead, the lithe Queen swiftly used her arms and legs to flip their position before Anna could even think to protest._

_Anna whined lowly as the neck she was enjoying was ripped away from her, a light exhalation of air escaping her lips as she suddenly found her back connecting with the mattress beneath them. Feeling her arms being lifted and pinned down overtop her head, Anna opened her hazy eyes to glare at her sister suspended above her only to freeze._

_Elsa's eyes were deep pools of dark blue - her gaze was sinfully hot and full of promise as she panted harshly, her chest brushing against Anna's own heaving one with each inhale. A slow shudder worked its way down Anna's spine at the sight, only to turn into a light whimper as Elsa caught the reaction and allowed a slow sensuous smirk to form on her slightly bruised lips._

_Anna swallowed thickly as Elsa slowly – ever so slowly – lowered herself until she was suspended a hairsbreadth away from Anna's parted lips. Anna's eyes, having stayed captivated by Elsa's own emotive ones, pleaded silently – she was much too far gone to be expected to be able to form coherent words. Acquiescing finally after a long moment, Elsa lowered the last little distance and their lips just began to brush together when there was a loud knock on the door._

"_Your Majesty, are you up?" Gerda's muffled voice sounded from behind the heavy wooden door. "It's already half-passed ten, and I was told that you had business to attend to in your study before lunch is served at noon?"_

_Completely startled, Elsa threw herself off of Anna and ended up tumbling wide-eyed onto the floor._

_A groan of frustration ripped its way out of Anna's throat at the loss of contact. Pout firmly on her reddened face, she stayed sprawled on the messy bed – her hair and clothes thoroughly mussed – and watched as Elsa shot back to her feet. Her gaze followed her sister's rushed progress as Elsa made her way hastily to the door, one hand attempting to fix her hair while the other quickly turned her night-gown into one of her ice dresses._

_Watching as Elsa actually stumbled slightly in her haste – which wasn't a sight she had ever expected to see, especially with her sister's utter gracefulness in everything she did – Anna noted with a mix of amusement and disappointment that the blonde very pointedly refused to make eye contact and instead kept her flushed face carefully averted._

_Anna let her head fall back with a sigh as Elsa quickly left the room as if her heels were on fire. A few moments passed in silence as she fought to return her breathing to normal._

"_Your Highness, should I have a place set for you in the dining hall for lunch, or shall I inform the cooks that you will be otherwise engaged?"_

_Anna opened a single eye and attempted to glare at Gerda – the damnable woman had a brow raised and a shadow of a smirk on her face – only for her to fail spectacularly. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Anna huffed, her face further twisting into a childish pout as she thought about what was just interrupted. She had been __**so close**__._

"_I'm quite certain that I have no idea what you are talking about, Anna." Gerda's smile became ever so slightly more visible. "I'll inform the cooks that you'll be attending then. Though, if I may, I would suggest making yourself a tad more… __**presentable**__ beforehand."_

_Anna threw an arm over her eyes and groaned._

_/_

"So, we almost… _you know_…" Anna trailed off awkwardly, her eyes shifting to the side in slight discomfort. It was one thing to _do_ it, but it was another thing altogether to _talk_ about it.

"I know…?" Kristoff furrowed his brows in confusion before his cheeks flushed and eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. _Oh_!"

"Right. Anyways, we were interrupted and then she didn't show up for lunch," Anna continued, stubbornly ignoring Kristoff's mutters of 'I did _not_ need to know that'. "So I cornered her in her study, but she was all nervous and made sure that I didn't get too close. I totally didn't jump to conclusions or anything-"

Seeing Kristoff –and Sven – raise a brow in perfect harmonious disbelief, Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I may have thought that she was regretting everything. But she explained that while she regretted nothing, she thought that I deserved the whole courting package and so decided – completely on her own, mind you - that we should slow down and do things the _right_ way."

"And the problem with that is?" Kristoff asked, only to get a glare and growl from the frustrated redhead. "Hey! Easy there – I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? Kristoff it's horrible!" Anna bemoaned dramatically. "Slowing down and courting properly means being chaste and going at a snail's pace! And Elsa's so intense and thorough at everything she does, that I have no doubt that – left to her own devices - she'll follow the rules of courting to the letter!"

"We haven't had a proper kiss since that morning! The most I've gotten since then was a very chaste and very short peck on the cheek!" Springing back into a seated position, Anna grabbed Kristoff's shoulders and shook him, her voice nigh hysterical. "I don't want to push her into anything but this sudden distance is killing me! To have all the closeness we gained as sisters after the Thaw suddenly disappear..."

Seeing Anna trail off in horror at the thoughts her mind was conjuring up for her, Kristoff raised a hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. "Hey there Feisty-Pants! Snap out of it!"

His words and actions having no effect, Kristoff struggled to find a way to get her to stop thinking about whatever it was she was thinking about. Having a sudden thought, a smirk slid onto his face- perhaps provoking her would work better. "So you just want to change the Queens mind so that you can get some?"

The effect was immediate. Snapping out of her reverie, Anna backhanded her friend in the stomach with an indignant huff. "I beg your pardon! I am _not_ just trying to get under Elsa's skirt!"

Kristoff raised a brow, a sardonic look on his face while he internally fought off a smug smile of satisfaction. He knew that would work.

"Seriously!" Anna continued, voice insistent. "I mean, of _course_ I'm really anxious for this chasteness to be over so that we can be _close_ again – and of _course_ I'm looking forward to being _completely intimate_ with her. It's like- It's like there's this ache in my chest, and the closer I am to her, the more the ache lessens and turns into this… this _warmth_. You know?"

"Yeah," Kristoff's eyes softened as he smiled at the utterly lost look Anna graced him with. "I get it."

"You- you do?" Anna questioned, voice significantly smaller than during her rant.

"Well, not from personal experience or anything," Kristoff scratched his head before shrugging bashfully. "But I was raised by love experts, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Anna blinked slowly in remembrance. "I totally forgot about that for a second there. But you know what? That's not even the real problem."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, somewhat curious despite himself.

"It's... I know she says she's courting me because I deserve the whole experience - and I'm not saying that she's lying, because that's a big part of what's motivating her, but there's something else. Despite what she said, I know the reaction people will have to our relationship is still bothering her. She doesn't know what will happen, and that's scaring her even if she's trying to not let it dictate her actions." Anna looked down at the water beneath her feet, her hands folding somewhat clumsily in her lap.

"Elsa's always been about control. She's not really big on surprises, you know, so the whole not knowing aspect of our relationship is really freaking her out – even if she tries her hardest not to show it." Anna bit her lip, struggling to put her thoughts into words that made sense. "I want to… I want to help her get passed all of that."

"So you want to have s-sex with her so that she won't be afraid of people's reactions?" Kristoff asked in confusion, stumbling slightly over the 's' word with a light blush.

"No- I want to _make_ love to her because I'm _in_ love with her," Anna corrected him with a roll of her eyes. She thought he'd be good at talking about this kind of stuff – having grown up with love experts – however he was actually worse than her. "And also because when we get to that point, it'll mean she's finally shed the last of her fears holding her back."

"Oh." Kristoff nodded slowly, finally getting it. "Okay. So what are you going to do then?"

"What am I going to do…"Anna hummed in concentration as she brainstormed. Rubbing her chin thoughtfully for a few long minutes, her eyes suddenly brightened as a smile broke out on her face. Turning to face Kristoff once more, she grinned, causing the large man to swallow in nervousness. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do- I'm going to make a _plan_."

Kristoff eyed her warily as her grin turned into a mischievous smirk as she continued. "And _you_ are going to help me."

Kristoff shared a troubled look with Sven as Anna seemingly pulled a small notebook and fountain pen out of nowhere and began scribbling furiously within it. Leaning towards the reindeer, he brought a hand up to half cover his mouth and muttered, mimicking Sven.

"_Oh boy_."

**O0O0O**

_**A/N: So this chapter had a bit of Elsa/Anna steaminess, and a lot of Kristoff/Anna banter. Next chapter will start to focus more heavily on the Elsa/Anna interactions… as well as Anna's 'plans' and their inevitable consequences. Heh. Heheheh.**_


End file.
